Linha asteristica 5 Draco responde
by Mina Kon
Summary: Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida correlhe mal? Sentese confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudálo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios responderá às suas questõe


Linha Asteristica 5: Draco responde

Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados (também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios) responderá às suas questões existências!

Sessão 5:

Emissor: Uma entidade não identificada de nome igualmente não identificável Sofia

pergunta a Draco, do livro Harry Potter:

"Sou viciada em sugos de sabor a morango e tal dependência está a arruinar a minha vida. Que posso eu fazer para reencontrar a felicidade?"

Que estranho, por momentos não consigo perceber a parte sexual desta pergunta…Oh meu Deus, NÃO TEM!! Pela primeira vez na historia da linha asteristica, uma verdadeira questão psicológica! Uma pergunta inocente! Uma dúvida existencial livre dos ardis sexuais do costume! Deus seja louvado! Como será que o nosso técnico irá reagir? Pessoal, a linha asteristica acabou de abrir!

Hogwarts

A bela escola campestre para bruxos falidos que não têm um galeão para gastar.

Um local sossegado, protegido dos habituais perigos da vida. Poucas eram as maneiras de alguém se por em perigo na escola de feitiçaria: atirando-se para dentro do lago à temperatura glaciar e ficar lá à espera da louca lula gigante, entrar na floresta proibida usando umas vestes fluorescentes para ser melhor distinguido no escuro pelos seres demoníacos que lá habitam, entrar de rompante no escritório do professor Snape e insinuar que ele não lava o cabelo desde o tempo em que os animais falavam, atirar-se da torre de astronomia abaixo, deixar-se rebolar pelas escadas desde o 7º andar, entalar a cabeça no portal para Griffindor,imitar uma avestruz e por a cabeça debaixo da terra sustendo a respiração durante 5 minutos ou ouvir Ron Weasley dançando e cantando "Get another boyfriend" dos Backstreet Boys.

Era mais um dia comum em Hogwarts: como tal, ninguém estranhou ver um individuo desconhecido passando como um furacão pelo meio de um grupo de ravenclaws em direcção às masmorras, onde nem precisou de dizer a senha pois tropeçou numa abóbora gigante que tinha crescido nessa zona, (pois Filch tinha fracturado a rotura, os dois braços, o tornozelo, feito uma rotura nos tendões e uma distensão muscular a semana passado quando estava jogando xadrez com a sua gata e não podia mais limpar o chão, e como escola pobre do Estado que Hogwarts é não tinha dinheiro para contratar outro desgraçado) indo-se espetar exactamente no portal para Slytherin, onde abriu caminho pela força do golpe. Inalterável, Roger continuou a correr rumo ao dormitório masculino, de onde se ouviam as vozes de três alunos. Chegando ao quarto, deparou-se com uma cena indubitavelmente estranha: Crabbe e Goyle estavam sendo enterrados por Draco Malfoy numa gosma que parecia mingau de morango. Estes, imitando sem sucesso uma voz fininha, iam cantando:

"Vai me enterrar na areia?"

"Não não, vou atolar" – respondia Draco ao som da música, ao mesmo tempo que ia atirando mais daquela coisa para cima deles.

"Tou ficando atoladinha, tou ficando atoladinha, tou ficando atoladiiiinha!"

"Calma calma fogue…QUE FOI CARA? NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS?" berrou Draco numa atitude muito controlada, girando a pá como se fosse um bumerang e fazendo pontaria a Roger.

"Desculpe chefinho, mas chegou trabalho da Linha para o senhor", disse Roger, entregando a carta a Draco, que pegou nela e a abriu, enquanto atirava despreocupadamente a pá para cima de Crabbe.

"…O que diz aqui? Eu não entendo nada!"

"Mas chefinho, está escrito em Português padrão! O que o é que o senhor não compreende?"

"Esses rabiscos todos, por Merlin! O que é isso?"

"Mestre, é só o senhor ler!"

"Ah bom, é para eu ler! Há então esta bem, deixe cá ver…Mas po, eu não sei ler…Roger, seu filho de uma fuinha transsexual, você me acha com cara de enciclopédia! Leia essa droga!"

"Calma calma chefinho, diz aqui que uma tal de Sofia é viciada em sugos de morango, que isso está arruinando a vida dela e que quer reencontrar a felicidade."

"Hum…profunda essa garota, não? Deixa eu pensar…" disse, abanando a cabeça loira de um modo extremamente sexy (segundo ele) "O que raios é um sugo?"

"Não sei chefinho…tem ar de insecticida…"

"É eu também acho, mas porque raios a desgraçada seria viciada em insecticida? E com sabor a morango?"

"Sei lá chefinho, esses Muggles têm cada esquisitice…"

"Com licença!" berrou Hermione, empurrando Roger para dentro do caldeirão com veritaserum que apareceu nesse preciso momento "Para sua informação Malfoy, sua catatua oxigenada, um sugo é um tipo de doce que os Muggles comem."

"Granger?? Como você entrou aqui?"

"Pela porta oras! Tem um buracão enorme lá! E depois os Gryffindors é que são pobres, vocês é que não têm nem dinheiro para fazer umas obras aqui! Tchauzao, vou continuar minhas flexões." Disse, dando meia volta e saindo do dormitório.

"Hum…Então é um doce, hun? Pois bem meu amor, coma p'ra ai, que o que não mata engorda, e um muggle a menos não faz falta, nós até agradecemos. Portanto coma, engorde, empanturre-se dessas coisas e deixe em paz quem quer. Quanto à felicidade, olhe eu não sei quanto custa na sua terra, mas na minha não é barata e só um Malfoy fantástico, belo e requintado como eu pode comprá-la. Portanto filha, deixe as ilusões de lado, e viva a vida como a muggle pobre e miserável que é. Sinta o cheiro das árvores, o perfume das flores, a alegria da gentinha pobre igual a você. Vibre de emoção com as pequenas coisas, nelas você encontrará a sua felicidade. Tchau baby, tem uma coisa vermelha gritando por mim lá do quarto."

…This just sucks.

A única razão pela qual postei esta porcaria foi por já estar há muito tempo prometida. Perdão Sofia, mas não deu para mais. Ao que parece ainda não estou totalmente pronta para voltar a escrever, e não sabem o quanto me custa. Espero que isto me passe rapidamente.

Próxima actualização: Falling in Darkness

Kissies, Mina


End file.
